The question
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: This is the question that Kanna is asking Naraku : what is that swelling between Naraku’s legs? and the explication on how are babies are born the naraku way .


_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**This story is dedicated to all my reviewers. Especially to a friend Tomika, she convince my to post it and of course Pam and Roni. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP! If you like it i will post a squel. Please review!**

**_ THE QUESTION_**

Kanna asks an innocent question, what is that swelling between Naraku's legs and the explication on how are babies are born the (naraku way).

I was time once again for our favorite demon's mirror show, **bath time**, the guest this time was the great demon lord of the Western lands: Seshomaru. It was time once again to spy the beautiful and attractive demons. Well Naraku has already seen Kagome and Sango taking a bath but he preferred to spy on Inuyasha, Miroku and Konga. He had never seen Sesshomaru naked.

He almost had a heart attack, his angle was bathing. He saw him in all his naked glory.

He had never been able to see him taking a bath. He presumed that he was bathing but inside his castle. That damn thing was surrounded by a barrier so strong that nothing could get in, not even Kanna's powerful mirror.

It was the fist time; his angle was bathing outside. He was knee deep in a hot spring. He watched how the creature slowly washed his hair and his fluffy white tail. His hand moved over his body as he cleaned it, his hand touched his chest, his nipples, his stomach, his striped hips and his... _'Oh, Gods...'_, his…his manhood, Naraku gulped. When the beautiful creature bent down to wash his legs, Naraku had a perfect view of his tight ass and he almost came, if it wasn't for Kanna.

He was brought back from his trance by Kanna's voice.

"Master are you alright?"

Naraku took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, Kanna. Why?"

"Your body temperature has rise to a dangerous level, you smell strange and there is a large swelling in your pants. In never saw that swelling before.

What is it?"

Naraku kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Naraku-sama, should I call the healer? You are getting worse...your face is red."

"No, Kanna. I am alright.."

"But master, the healer told me that when a wound in infected it swells. If you have an infected wound then let me suck out the pus."

Naraku's eyes went huge, Kanna loved her master, she was very loyal, but her knowledge of sex was equivalent to that of a four-year-old child, he remained frozen. He didn't hear what Kanna said but he felt her pull the string holding his pants.

Kanna was worried, her master was ill.

"Master, you are worse, your face is bright red, let me suck out the pus." She pulled the string holding her master's pants, when Naraku grabbed her hand and screamed.

"NO!"

"Master?"

"I am alright Kanna. All I need is a cold shower."

"Are you sure, Naraku–sama?"

"Yes, Kanna."

call Kagura."

After a few minutes Kagura was in front of Naraku.

"Kagura, you will explain to your sister what happens between a man and a woman."

"What do you mean, Naraku – sama?"

"You will explain her how the babies are born."

"Ohh, that is easy. My sister, the babies are the incarnation of a creator, like Naraku –sama. They can be adult like me or children like you. I am right, my lord?"

"Yes. Kagura." A pale Naraku sweat dropped.

"Thank you, sister kanna. But now we must help our master he has an infected wound. A few moments ago his face was bright red and now is deadly pale."

"Kanna !" a terrified Naraku exclaimed.

"What can we do sister?" inquired Kagura.

"We have to suck the poison out. I know master you didn't want to let me because I am a child and you think the pus could affect me. But Kagura she is an adult and…"

"Yes, master let me suck out the poison. Where is the wound?"

After one hour he managed to convince them that nothing was wrong with him, when he was finally alone he decided, never ever create another incarnation whit so poor knowledge about sex and explain, somehow to all his current incarnation about sex.


End file.
